


Can we try...?

by Fetish Ball (arsenicarose)



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: BDSM, Bare Hand Spanking, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Reader-Insert, Spanking, Sub Spencer Reid, Sub!Spence, Submissive!Spencer, Swatting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 07:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11641968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenicarose/pseuds/Fetish%20Ball
Summary: Spencer wants to try something new in the bedroom, and he's a little nervous. You show him there is nothing to worry about.





	Can we try...?

“Um, Y/N…?” Spencer asks, eyes glued to the floor.

“Yes, my dear?”

“Remember when you said that, if I wanted to try something, all I had to do was ask?”

“Yes, I remember. What were you thinking?”

He shuffles in place, and still refuses to make eye contact with you.

You cross the room and lift his chin with your hand. “It’s alright, Spence. I won’t judge you. You already know what I like.”

He is pink as a carnation, and his eye dart away from you. “I, uh, was reading something… For ideas? And I read something… interesting.”

“Come on, Spence, you can tell me.”

“Um… Spanking? I dunno, it’s weird, I just… When I read it… it sounded… I mean I got a little… I want to try it, maybe.”

“Oh, that’s nothing to be ashamed of, sweetie! I’d love to spank you! You’ve got a perfect ass for it.”

“It’s not weird?”

You cup his cheek and kiss him. “It’s not weird, darling. You want to try it tonight?”

He looks nervous, but nods quickly. “Just be gentle, okay?”

“We’ll use a safe word and everything, don’t worry.”

\---

That night, you dressed up for him. His favorite matched pair of underwear. You had instructed him to be naked and kneeling at the foot of the bed when you entered your bedroom, but you didn’t have to be naked.

When you come in, he is exactly where he should be. He looks a bit bewildered, like he is wondering how he got himself into this, but his cock is at half-mast. As soon as he sees you, he becomes fully erect, and relaxes slightly.

“What do you want the safe word to be?” you ask, posing for him.

He loses himself for a moment in your body, before focusing. “Um, dilaudid?”

“That’s good. That would stop all play for sure.”

He nods. “I thought so too.”

“Are you ready?”

He looks like he is about to say no, but he swallows, and says, “Yes, Ma’am.”

You sit on the bed, back against the headboard. “Lie across my legs. Make yourself comfortable, and please remember you might be moving around.” You spread your legs a little to make room for his cock between them.

He climbs on the bed and finds a comfortable spot on your thighs. After some adjustment, he says, “Ready.”

“Are you sure?”

A moment passes, and he says, “Yes, I’m sure.”

You place a hand on his ass cheek. He twitches a little, but says nothing. “I’ll go easy, I promise.”

“Thank you.”

You bring your hand up a little, and swat him lightly.

He jumps and whimpers a little.

Another light swat falls, but he is prepared for this one. He does not jump, though he still whimpers.

You slap him a little harder, and he squeaks, rocking forward on your thighs. With this movement, you feel his cock press into your thigh. It is rock hard.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” you tease.

“Yes…” he admits.

“Good.” You smack him harder. His sputtering cry sounds almost like a moan. Another, and he definitely moans this time. His ass is starting to pinken, and he has buried his face in the covers, likely to cover his blush. The next strike comes with no warning after a long pause. He grunts into the covers, and rolls across your thighs slightly.

You do three in quick succession, and each cry is higher pitched than the last. He thrusts his cock into your thigh this time.

“Are you fucking my leg, Spence?”

He says nothing, burying his face deeper into the bed.

“It’s okay if you are, sweetie. Enjoy yourself.”

“Then yes,” he tells the blanket, “I was fucking your leg.”

You laugh. “Good. Keep going, if you want.”

Your next hit surprises him, and you feel his thrust deep. He slides beneath your leg and pulls out.

You start hitting him in rapid fire. Light smacks against each cheek. He bucks against you each time, and when he figures out your rhythm, he rises to meet your hand.

One comes down particularly hard, and you worry, but his moan eases your fears. Though it is wavery and high-pitched, he clearly enjoyed it.

You continue your quick slaps, and he humps in time. His gasps and moans become more pronounced, and you can tell he is getting close.

With one final smack, with a little extra edge, he finishes. He bucks upwards and pools his pleasure onto your naked thigh. As the last of his cum leaks from him, he collapses onto you, spent. He is left panting and disheveled, unable to meet your gaze.

“That was a lot of fun, Spence,” you giggle.

He turns to you, cheeks red. “Really?”

“You are so expressive, my dear. God, I could listen you squeal and watch you squirm all night.”

A shy smile creeps onto his face. “So, you liked it? You would do it again…?”

“Oh yes, definitely! Did you have a good time?”

He laughs. “Yes, I did. But now there is cum everywhere.”


End file.
